Jake and Hessa:The adventure begins
by poffman
Summary: n the action packed story Jake and Hessa:The adventure begins there are two different people fighting for the same cause. when comes to it, Jake and Hessa need eachother to complete a task that will help them end demobilization. Coming soon Jake and Hessa


In a world called Earth, it is said that one person can change the world, well that is not the case. As two people in the year 4000 captured the world into there rule, and never looked back. A man named Jacob was said to be one of the best tribal racers all the universe, he was also one of the biggest anti-demobilize unit's this side of the galaxy. Jacob was against the demobilize movement for it meant that racers could not use there Magunta's speeders, the fastest hover bike ever made. Jacob did missions for the unit like blowing up Unicon base camps to stop the making of de-mobilization guns. Oh and I forgot to tell you that Jacob is also a street racer for the bike club Hells Angels unit 404. Hessa, is the spy of the universe. Hessa's reputation for destroying the moon base is well known all over the galaxy and is also deeply respected as when he did so the moon restored back to normal condition as did the tides. But the bad thing is by lowering the tides he ruined thousands of underwater homes. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 GO! Screamed a voice and the Magunta speeders took off with a blast. The magenta race is very dangerous, the course is twenty miles long, with twist and turns, and booby traps that come out of no where in front of the racer. As Jacob took off he was already in the lead as everyone had expected. He had never lost a race before and it seemed at first he wouldn't this time as well. Dodging the random booby traps it seemed as if Jacob knew were they were going to pop up. Crash! A chunk of the track flew up from under his hover bike. Dazed and confused Jacob leaned over to see what the matter was. In complete control and steady footed Jacob mounted himself with anger and frustration, his record was lost, the very thing he was famous for had just ended in a flash. Jacob observed with great anger what had caused his bike to do this, it didn't take him long before he saw that a piece of the track was missing and a man on crouched over on one knee was arming a bomb. He was wearing all black, with a ski mask, and a smell of cheap cologne. Jacob walked over to him pounding every step as if daring for this man to lift his head, when Jacob reached him he took his fist and as hard as he could punched the back of the strangers head. Thud! He fell to the ground not making a sound or movement to show consciousness. He reached his hand out and grasped the back of this mans jacket and through him on the other side with no care if he was injured after the blow. Jacob pulled of his ski mask and was surprised to see the man behind the mask. "Hessa" said Jacob, and as soon as he said this the mans eyes opened wide, before Jacob could react to this the stranger took his fist and punched Jacob in his temple. The man leapt on to the Magunta bike after knocking Jacob out drove it down the hole in wince he emerged. Jacob awoke seconds later seeing his bike go down the hole, immediately he pulled out his hover board from his back and also jumped down the hole.  
The hole was pitching black except for the deep red lights on the back of the hover bike. Jacob was no catching up in fact is anything they were falling behind. After about ten minutes of hover boarding Jacob was relieved to find that there was another opening, Jacob's hover bike went threw the opening and vanished until Jacob went threw the opening and saw that the hover bike had been abandoned. With relief Jacob picked up his hover bike, BOOM! There was an explosion behind him, the tribal stadium had exploded, Jacob had thought immediately of the bomb that Hessa had armed. As Jacob lowered his head thinking about the casualties a voice said "they died for a good reason, as your should have. Join me in my next mission". Jacob turned around, there stood the spy Hessa, Jacob so much wanted to kill him right then and there. "Why, why would you kill all of those people" said Jacob now crying, "Every fan in that stadium was not killed by me, they were killed by someone else, that bomb you saw me arm was not a bomb it was a de-ignition devise and it was to disarm all of the bombs strapped to peoples wrist, that's right the ticket booth sales men armed every fan in there". Jacob raised his head, "who did this", "the de-mobil- "DAMN IT" screamed Jacob, "it was my job to disarm those bombs" "no it was mine, but you can help me" Jacob no panting as if exhausted from the last scream, "heh heh heh" Jacob trying to catch his breath could not seem to catch his breath. "What do you need"? Asked Jacob "I need a tribal racer to disarm the next batch of bombs", "consider it done" said Jacob replying with evil in his voice. After a week of training and briefing Jacob was at the entrance to the de- mobilization bomb center. Jacob got onto his Hover bike and entered the hidden tunnel to the bombs. The tunnel was illuminated with lights that went on the top of the tunnel, the floor was a grey as it was concrete, the walls were blue showing pictures of members of the month. For awhile it was rather simple as there was no twist or turns, but right as he felt he was heading towards a dead end, the tunnel went strait down and then into a spiral, after two minutes of the spiral it went into ups and downs, rights and lefts, and ways that you though you could never go. Jacob was beginning to think was to easy until he saw on either side of him the front of hover bikes Jacob pulled the bike to an immediate stop, causing the other two bikes to go right by him. He started his bike back up and got his un out, he aimed at the two bikes ahead of him, when he got into focus he fired a shot, the bullet hit the tail end of the bike causing it to crash to the bottom of the tunnel. Jacob was already next to the other bike after the last one crashed. The mysterious biker through a fist at Jacob, but he grabbed the biker and pulled him off his bike. Jacob felt proud of himself that he stopped a couple of himself for stopping a couple of soldiers. The end of the tunnel was moments away from being there, but when he reached it two guards stepped in the way, Jacob pulled the two swords from his back and held them on either side of him causing the decapitation of both of the guards. There bodies hit the ground with a loud thud. Jacob turned the ignition off the bike, there was a startle on the bike and then it stopped. Jacob examined the room that he was in and realized that he was in Weapons Construction. He was in the right place but defiantly at the wrong time. Four guards were coming up to Jacob right as he entered. Jacob reached for his gun but couldn't find it, he had searched as they got closer but he still couldn't find it. Zap! Someone had electrocuted him from the side, but he broke off the connection before it could knock unconscious. Jacob took the swords out again and began to swing them, one of the guards approached him cautiously but Jacob swung a sword at him cutting off the guards arm. There was a scream that could make you go deaf. The guards arm was cut at the elbow, hanging by just a little skin; Jacob took this horror to his advantage and went for another guard. Swing! A guard's headless body lay twitching on the ground. That last tow guards approached him at the same time, Jacob entered both blades into each of the guards. Just when Jacob thought that he had them defeated, one of the guardes took his electric stick and stabbed Jacob in the leg. The electric stick was unrelenting in pain, the surge of energy running through his body, the sneering pain of the blade in his leg. Jacob took his sword and stabbed it right into the guards eye. There was a certain relief as the electric stick left his leg and the electric shock stopped. Jacob fell to the ground with a loud THUD! Jacob got to his feet but could couldn't walk very well he stumbled a little and then fell again. He couldn't possibly walk in the condition he was in, so he crawled to where the bombs were, he took a charge(bomb) set it for ten minutes and then crawled back. Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc, the bomb was almost at the last minute, and Jacob was barely to the hover bike. There was thirty seconds left on he timer, Jacob turned on the bike and hit the petal as hard as he could, the bomb blew with a large and rapid explosion, the fire was traveling through the tunnel biting the back of Jacob's bike. The fire was getting closer and closer to him. Jacob hit the petal even harder, pushed the throttle up, and changed gears. The bike had barley made it out of the tunnel, the building had collapsed and the residents of it died. Jacob felt a relief and then BOOM! Jacob's bike had exploded sending Jacob to the ground with not a thud but THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! Jacob awoke in the hospital the next day. He tried to move his legs for comfort, there were no legs, he reached to feel but realized that half of his arm was gone. Jacob screamed. 


End file.
